A Christmas with the Haddocks
by Roxanna123
Summary: AU A Christmas celebration at the Haddock house. Family bonding.


**I own nothing**

The first thing Hiccup felt when he woke up that morning is his Labrador's wet tongue on his face.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, pushing his dog away with his eyes still closed.

The black lab barked a couple of times, trying to get his friend up. The teen cracked open an eye to look at Toothless. Then, he realized it was morning, Christmas morning.

"It's Christmas!" Hiccup cried again, immediately sitting up in bed.

Toothless huffed and gave his master a 'duh' look. The fifteen year old didn't waste anytime getting his brace on his left leg and rushed out the door, Toothless right behind him. Hiccup raced to his parents' room and knocked on it.

"Mom, Dad!" he called excitedly. "It's Christmas!"

The teen waited for a second for a reply. There was a groan and then a groggy answer.

"I can never get you up early in the morning for school," Stoick, his father, called in his gruff voice, "but as soon as Christmas comes around, you are up earlier than chickens and with as much energy as a five year old."

Toothless barked and scratched at the door.

"Give us a minute sweetie," Valka called in a groggy voice as well. "You can head downstairs and wait."

Hiccup, still bouncing with excitement, nodded.

"Ok, see ya in a minute," he called back before running off.

Inside the grown ups' room, Valka chuckled.

"Come on Stoick," she said, patting his arm before getting up. "Get up."

Stoick groaned again and rolled onto his side to face his wife, who was putting on her robe.

"Why must Henrik get us up at the crack of dawn on Christmas?" he asked."Hiccup loves Christmas," said Valka, tossing Stoick's own robe at him. "He loves spending time with us. Now, get up lazy bones or Hiccup's going to come back and ask us what's taking us so long."

Grumbling good-naturally, Stoick got his robe on and followed Valka to the stairs, where Hiccup was standing with a big smile.

"I was waiting for you guys," said Hiccup before turning to the living room. "And it looks like Santa visited."

The Haddocks looked under their tree and saw nine presents. Hiccup and Toothless ran down the stairs while Stoick and Valka walked.

"Be careful sweetie," Valka called as Hiccup ran, not wanting him to fall.

Toothless went over to the gifts and began to sniff them, trying to find his. Not finding his, Toothless sat down and whined in a sad tone. Hiccup laughed.

"Your gift is next to your food bowl bud," said Hiccup, pointing into the kitchen. "Go fetch."

Toothless' head snapped up and raced into the kitchen, bringing back a bag. Toothless, giving a doggy smile, tipped the bag over and treats came out. Toothless barked happily and was going to devour the treats before Hiccup clicked his tongue.

"You can only choose one," the boy told him.

Toothless looked at him and gave a doggy huff of annoyance but chose the biggest treat, a dog safe Christmas tree cookie, and went to his corner to chew on it.

Hiccup laughed and then sat in between his parents, who were sitting on the couch.

"So, whose going to start?" he asked, looking at his parents expectantly. "I started last time."

In the Haddock household, one person opens up one gift before the Stoick and Valka looked at each other. Then, Valka clapped her hands together.

"I guess I will," she said, sliding onto her knees and looked at the small pile that was hers.

"Grab that red box," Stoick told her, pointing to the box he was talking about.

Valka raised an eyebrow but grabbed the box she was told to get. She sat back in her seat and opened the box. Valka gasped when she saw the box's contents.

"Oh Stoick," she whispered, sounding like she was going to cry.

Valka took out a picture frame with a picture of Stoick, Valka and baby Hiccup sitting on the couch. This was when the happy new parents brought Hiccup home from the hospital.

"I thought you would want that picture framed," said Stoick, reaching behind Hiccup and squeezed Valka's shoulder.

"Thank you Stoick," said Valka, reaching over Hiccup and giving Stoick a kiss. "I love it."

"Um, Mom, Dad?" said Hiccup, trying to speak. "You're kind of squishing me."

The grown ups began to laugh and pulled apart so Hiccup could get up. The teenager got on the floor and pick up a gift for his father. He gave it to him.

"Thank you son," said Stoick before pointing to Hiccup's presents. "Now, go open your presents, starting with that blue and white snowman one."

Hiccup smiled and grabbed that present.

Soon, all the presents were open. Hiccup got a big book about dragons, a new brown freckled with green vest, a bracelet with some dragon charms, a twenty thousand piece puzzle and a book on advanced dog training, Stoick got new watch and a tie with Thor's hammer on it while Valka got a new cook book.

Stoick sighed and stretched his arms.

"Well, I think this was a good Christmas, don't you think?" Stoick asked while Hiccup tried a new trick with Toothless.

"I think it was," said Valka, smiling fondly at Hiccup.

"It was, Dad," said Hiccup, smiling up at his parents.

Then, Valka stood up and stretched her arms as well.

"Ok, well, I'm going to get breakfast started-" Valka started.

"Wait," said Hiccup, suddenly standing up. "We have one more present and its for both of you."

Stoick and Valka looked confused as Hiccup went behind the tree and pull out another present. Hiccup brought out a round present and gave it to his parents. Stoick took the gift and inspected it, trying to figure out what it is. Shrugging, Stoick and Valka tore the wrapping paper off it. They stood there in shock.

"Son?" Stoick asked, his mouth slightly hanging open. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah and I know its not the best but-" Hiccup started.

"No, Hiccup, its beautiful," interrupted Valka. "I love it."

The gift was a metal shield with a portrait of their family carved into it. The details were spot on. It looked beautiful.

"You did a great job Hiccup," said Stoick, smiling as he gave Hiccup a pat on his back, well, a pat for Stoick. "And I know just where to put it."

Stoick went to the enterence hallway of their home and removed the picture that was there. Then, he placed the metal shield in its place.

"There!" said Stoick, proudly. "Now, everyone can see the amazing shield you crafted."

"Thats perfect Stoick," Valka agreed. "I couldn't have picked a better spot."

Hiccup smiled proudly. He was very happy that both of his parents agreed that the shield deserved to be in the enterence hallway.

"I'm glad you love it," said Hiccup, turning to his parents.

Stoick pulled his son and wife into a hug.

"I'm glad you made it," said Stoick.

"As am I," said Valka. "You did a wonderful job sweetie."

Then, the family just stood there in their hug for about a minute. Valka pulled away first and smiled.

"Come on," she said. "I'm going to make apple pancakes for breakfast."

Valka's homemade apple pancakes were a family favorite but did get made too often because of the time it takes to make them so having them was rare.

"Sweet!" Hiccup cried. "Can we have extra apples?"

"Yes, we can," said Valka.

"I'll go get the ingredients," said Hiccup before rushing off, Toothless barking behind him.

Stoick and Valka watched fondly as Hiccup rushed off.

"Merry Christmas Val," Stoick whispered, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Stoick," said Valka.

Then, Stoick wrapped his arm around Valka's shoulders and walked with her to the kitchen to make pancakes.

**Author's note: Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!**


End file.
